


Thanks for Visiting

by sweetheart35



Series: Safe Travels [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dan just wanted Eddie to have more friends okay, Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, Multi, Sibling Relationship, Venom also really loves chocolate, and it kinda worked, no editing process we die like men, universe fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: So, no, it’s not like Dan didn’t want to tell Darcy about the alien parasite that had infected his girlfriend’s ex-fiancee. In fact, she probably would have had a few suggestions,what with her best friend actually dating an alien and apparently having done some work with SHIELD before it fell. Dan was fairly certain she wasn’t supposed to have told him any of what she had, but Darcy had always been a fan of not being told what to do and really SHIELD wouldn’t have been able to lock her up since Jane Foster was suddenly a huge name in certain circles after 2012 and would have thrown a fit if she disappeared, in addition to running the risk of pissing off a literal god. But doctor-patient confidentiality was still an actual thing and Dan didn’t want to lose his medical license.And Anne had sworn Venom was dead. At least, that’s what Eddie had told her and if Anne didn’t believe him she wasn’t saying. So Dan hadn’t really thought it’d ever be an issue....It was an issue.--Also known as the one where Dan and Darcy are siblings, base off this post http://nireidi.tumblr.com/post/179730518376/so-in-venom-dans-last-name-is-lewis-in-thor





	Thanks for Visiting

It’s not like Dan didn’t _want_ to tell Darcy. He and Darcy told each other basically everything. They were best friends. Dan was the one who came to pick Darcy up from the police station after she’d gotten arrested after a party got out of control. Darcy was the one who showed up in the middle of Dan’s finals with groceries and bullied him first into the shower, then bed for a few hours of sleep before waking him with an actual cooked meal and clean laundry so he didn’t look like a disaster. When Darcy was scared of the monsters under her bed when they were little, Dan gave up his favorite nightlight so it could protect her.

And when Darcy’s internship spun a little out of control and she wound up meeting ( _“Tased,” she corrected smugly. “After I ran him over,” Jane butted in, not to be outdone, even if she was dating the man in question. Thor just looked at them both proudly and how was this his life now?)_ the real Norse God of Thunder, Dan was the first person she called.

So, no, it’s not like Dan didn’t want to tell Darcy about the alien parasite that had infected his girlfriend’s ex-fiancee. In fact, she probably would have had a few suggestions,what with her best friend actually dating an alien and apparently having done some work with SHIELD before it fell. Dan was fairly certain she wasn’t supposed to have told him any of what she had, but Darcy had always been a fan of not being told what to do and really SHIELD wouldn’t have been able to lock her up since Jane Foster was suddenly a huge name in certain circles after 2012 and would have thrown a fit if she disappeared, in addition to running the risk of pissing off a literal god. But doctor-patient confidentiality was still an actual thing and Dan didn’t want to lose his medical license.

And Anne had sworn Venom was dead. At least, that’s what Eddie had told her and if Anne didn’t believe him she wasn’t saying. So Dan hadn’t really thought it’d ever be an issue.

Except when Darcy came to visit San Francisco, Dan had thought it’d be nice to introduce Eddie and Darcy. Eddie could use a few more stable friends than his ex and her new boyfriend and Darcy had always had the ability to make anyone feel at ease around her and she was able to look past people’s...quirks. And Eddie had a lot of quirks. Dan didn’t know him well enough to say whether they were quirks normal to Eddie or if they had developed in the months since Venom, but Darcy had taken everything in with her usual aplomb.

Anne hadn’t joined them for dinner, opting instead to catch up on her workload, so the three of them had gone out to a bar of Eddie’s choice. It was a little more rundown than Dan was used to, but Eddie was apparently a regular and the food was good and everyone was enjoying themselves, which was the main thing. They had left late in high spirits and headed down a deserted street and some stranger pulled a gun on them, well…

It was an issue.

“ _Holy shit!”_ Darcy’s voice was a mix between awe and surprise and not nearly enough fear, in Dan’s honest opinion. He would perhaps feel more concerned about his baby sister’s lack of self-preservation if he hadn’t been too busy freaking out of the apparent resurrection of a _man-eating alien parasite._

“Darcy, please don’t panic,” Dan said, his voice high, grabbing her arm and keeping his eyes locked on Venom’s giant form. “He’s friendly.” Venom punctuated this statement by biting off the head of the mugger. “Mostly.”

 **“Yes. We are very friendly,”** Venom agreed, the body clutched in one giant hand. Dan felt a little faint. Darcy’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. **“We hope you don’t think badly of San Francisco because of this man. He won’t be bothering anyone anymore.”**

“Danny, should we be running?” Darcy asked quietly. She was clutching Dan back, still staring at Venom. To her credit, she only winced a little when Venom finished gnawing down the last leg and swallowed.

 **“No,”** Venom answered for him. **“Eddie says we can only eat bad guys and someone trying to attack another person is a bad guy.”** The hulking figure leaned over so he could look Dan and Darcy in the eyes. **“We like Dan.”** He considered for a moment. **“Darcy is okay so far.”**

“Oh my god, Venom, please do not eat my sister,” Dan groaned quietly. “Where did you even come from?” Venom either didn’t hear him or ignored him.

“Well,” Darcy said and she sounded far too calm and accepting for someone who had just watched another person get eaten alive. Dan wondered exactly what Darcy had done for SHIELD. “As long as you and Eddie have it worked out.” Venom studied them both a moment longer before his...skin?...rippled and disappeared back into Eddie’s body. Eddie blinked several times before focusing on Dan and Darcy. His gaze darted between them and he wet his lips nervously.

“So, uh, Dan, buddy,” he said. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Really,” Dan said. He mentally applauded himself for how steady his voice sounded. “Is there?” Eddie winced.

“You turned into an alien!” Darcy interrupted, sounding delighted. Eddie’s face was an interesting mixture between bemusement and relief.

“Uh, not quite,” Eddie hedged. “I mean, sorta? We’re not sure how it works.” He cocked his head to the side for a moment before rolling his eyes. “But maybe we could take this off the streets?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I would really hate for someone else to get _eaten.”_ Eddie winced again, scratching the back of his head.

“So - uh - your place? Or we could go to mine?” He offered and Dan was not having this conversation without Anne. He had been called  a lot of things: too nice, too easy-going, too trusting (all pretty alternatives to being called a pushover outright, what were you thinking, Dan, you know she’s still screwing Brock behind your back), but stupid enough to have this conversation without Anne present was not one of them.

“Mine,” he said firmly and turned on his heel to lead them to the corner. Eddie groaned quietly behind him. Dan firmly squashed down any sympathy he held for the other man.

“I’ll get us an uber,” Darcy volunteered, sidling after Dan, already typing rapidly on her phone. Eddie shuffled after them. His face was switching between annoyance and exasperation and he muttered something under his breath just before he joined them at the corner.

\---

The car ride back to Dan and Anne’s apartment was completely silent. The driver, a cheerful young man,valiantly tried to make conversation with Darcy when she climbed in. Dan kept half an ear on the one-sided conversation happening in the front seat while he texted Anne they were on their way back. Eddie stared resolutely out the window and when they pulled up in front of the apartment, he tried to hand over his own card to pay the tab.

“Nuh-uh, Murder Marshmallow,” Darcy said, shoving it back in his hand. “My call, my tab.” Dan hesitated only briefly before he grabbed Eddie’s arm and pulled him out of the backseat. A moment later, Darcy climbed out and the three of them headed for the door.

Anne was seated at the table when they made it up the stairs, her notes spread around her. She looked up when they shuffled into view, a smile on her face, before she registered their expressions.

“What happened?” She asked, standing and moving around the table towards them. Her hands were pleasantly cool on Dan’s face as she checked him over. He closed his eyes, briefly leaning into her touch before leaning back and allowing her to move to Eddie. Darcy slipped around them around and headed for the kitchen. Anne watched her, squeezing Eddie’s shoulder absent-mindedly before turning back to Dan.

“Dan?” She asked. “Everything okay?” She was glancing between him and Eddie, who looked like he’d rather like to sink into the floor or flee out the front door. Dan understood the feeling but he lived here. He didn’t have that particular happy option.

“Do you guys have hot chocolate?” Darcy called before he could say anything. “And whiskey? Or something.” And just like that…

**“Hot chocolate?”**

Venom’s head popped out of Eddie’s shoulder.

The reaction of instantaneous. Anne screamed. Eddie swore and shoved at Venom like he was physically trying to push him back into his body. Dan couldn’t help the reflexive duck away them.

 _“Jesus Christ!”_ There was a clang as Darcy dropped the pot she was holding.

“Eddie! What the hell?”

“Venom, get back inside!”

 **“We want hot chocolate, Eddie,”** Venom protested. He turned towards Anne, who pressed herself against the wall. **“Hi, Anne.”** He extended out in her direction. Eddie pressed his hands to his face, groaning. Venom gently bumped his face against Anne’s, nuzzling her gently, before retreating back to Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said. “Uh - he really likes you.”

“Uh-huh,” Anne said and stumbled over to a chair to collapse in it. “So he’s still…” She gestured at them both, Eddie still standing awkwardly in front of the stairs like he was ready to bolt, Venom hovering just over his shoulder. “This is still…”

“A thing that’s happening, yeah,” Eddie answered. The two of them looked at each other, communicating with nothing but their expressions and Dan suddenly remembered just how long the two of them had been together before the break-up. He believed Anne when she said there was nothing but friendship between them anymore but it was still startling to see just how in tune the two of them still were.

“I hate to interrupt the _moment_ that’s apparently happening here,” Darcy cut in. She had picked the pan back up and was clutching it tightly in her hands, holding it like she was ready to swing it at someone. Dan felt a rush of affection for her. Darcy had always been ready to hit something if she thought it needed it. “But this seems like a conversation that is going to require alcohol.” Venom swung around to look at her, even as Eddie jerkily made his way to the table to also sit. He was hissing something at Venom that was going ignored.

 **“What about the hot chocolate?”** He demanded. Darcy blinked before looking at Dan.

“The cupboard above the stove,” Dan supplied, opting to go help Darcy. Hot chocolate had been their comfort drink growing up, something their Nana had made for them, and it had stuck well into adulthood. He got the milk from the fridge while Darcy fished the chocolate from the cupboard. “No whiskey, but there are schnapps.” Darcy snorted and muttered something under her breath that Dan couldn’t catch. He reached over and flicked her ear lightly on principle. Darcy scowled at him, her hand coming up to shield her ear protectively.

 **“Eddie, Dan hit Darcy.”** Venom’s voice was a growl. **“You said men who hit women are Bad Guys.”** It would have been funny how Dan could _hear_ the capitalization if he also wasn’t vividly recalling the mugger’s fate and Venom wrapped around his own throat.

“Yeah, no, buddy, it’s okay,” Eddie said hastily. “Dan and Darcy are siblings. It’s like play fighting. You remember how we talked about that? And that wasn’t even a hit, it was just a little touch.”

 **“Darcy is scowling. That doesn’t seem like...play.”** Venom sounded deeply skeptical.

“Venom, knock it off,” Anne interjected firmly. “Dan does not abuse Darcy, does not abuse me and does not abuse women or other people. He is not a bad guy.”

**“...Fine.”**

“So, are we good?” Dan asked. “Am I going to get eaten?”

“No.” Anne narrowed her eyes at Eddie and Venom. “You’re _not. Why_ would you think you’re going to get eaten?”

“No reason.” Dan turned back to the stove with a calmness he didn’t feel and poured milk into the saucepan. Darcy was looking at him incredulously.

“What the hell, Venom?” He heard Eddie hiss. “I thought you said you like Dan.” Dan chanced a look over his shoulder but Venom had apparently retreated back into Eddie’s skin, avoiding the question.

“Since when are you so calm about aliens taking over your friends’ bodies?” Darcy demanded quietly. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You’re never this calm!”

“I’ve performed open-heart surgery before, Darcy,” Dan pointed out, trying not to feel too offended. “I can be calm.” Darcy snorted in disbelief.

“When I introduced you to Thor for the first time you almost passed out. Your voice went all high and squeaky like you were going through puberty again.”

“It did not,” Dan hissed, apparently too loudly since Anne and Eddie both made questioning noises and Venom stretched closer to see what was going on. Dan felt himself turning red as he waved them off. “And anyway, you just saw someone get eaten and didn’t bat an eye!”

“Uh, duh, I didn’t,” Darcy snapped. “I used to work with SHIELD, remember? There was some weird stuff going on in that organization and I happened to see it.”

“Oh, that’s really reassuring, Darcy! What exactly did you happen to see, huh? What could you have seen that’s immuned you to seeing someone eaten alive by a -”

“You guys know we can hear you, right?” Anne interrupted. The two of them jumped guiltily. Eddie and Anne were watching them; Anne looked faintly amused, Eddie looked like slightly guilty and a lot worried.

“Sorry,” Dan muttered.

 **“The milk is boiling,”** Venom told them, seemingly unbothered by the argument they’d just been having and Dan swore quietly in surprise. Venom had stretched completely across the room without them noticing and was now peering between them into the saucepan. **“Why are you using milk when water is sufficient to make hot chocolate?”**

“It tastes better using milk,” Darcy answered, breaking pieces of chocolate into the milk. Venom swung around to look at Eddie.

 **“Eddie! Why did you not tell us milk was superior to water?”** Eddie’s head thumped down onto the table. Anne patted his shoulder but she didn’t look very sympathetic. Darcy hesitantly extended a piece of chocolate to Venom, who snapped it up eagerly, humming with pleasure. He’d better appreciate it, Dan thought sourly, that chocolate was _expensive._

“My mistake,” he muttered. Even quieter, “I’m never going to hear the end of this. He’s going to want to put milk in _everything_ now.”

Darcy fed Venom more chocolate.

“This isn’t bad for you, right?” She asked. “Like, you seem like you’ve eaten chocolate before so I’m guessing not, but this won’t give you indigestion?”

“No, it won’t.” Eddie sounded resigned. “It all winds up in my stomach.”

 _“Everything?”_ Darcy’s head whipped around fast enough Dan could almost hear the _crack._

“Most everything,” Eddie said. Anne looked at the looks of horror on Dan and Darcy’s faces and decided she was finished waiting for an explanation.

“Eddie,” she said, voice deceptively calm. “What happened?” Dan and Darcy hastily turned back to the stove. Venom, notably, stayed right where he was between them. Eddie was quiet. “Dan?”

Dan reluctantly turned back around. Anne was looking at him expectantly, Eddie looked relieved she was no longer looking at him and Darcy and Venom were both staring intently at the stove.

“Well, uh, see, what happened was -” Dan trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to finish the sentence in a way that wouldn’t lead to Anne freaking out.

“Eddie ate someone,” Darcy blurted. She was stirring the hot chocolate determinedly.

“Eddie _what?_ Eddie, you and Venom _ate_ someone?”

 **“They were a bad guy!”** Venom protested, finally returning to Eddie’s side, tucking himself into Eddie’s hood, peering over his shoulder at Anne. **“They pulled a gun on us!”**

“You were mugged?!”

“Attempted mugging,” Dan corrected. “It was an attempted mugging that did not happen.”

“And yet despite having finally found out the events of the evening, some of us are still confused!” Darcy finally whipped back around to look at everyone. “I’m glad everyone here apparently knows Venom, but _where did he come from?!”_

“Uh, well, Eddie or Anne might be able to answer that better, truth be told. I’m still fuzzy on a lot of the details.” On cue, the both of them looked over at the pair sitting at the table. Anne raised her brows and then turned an expectant gaze on Eddie, who scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Right,” he muttered. He paused for a moment and then said, “You decided to hide, you don’t get to tell where to start.” He turned to face Darcy more fully. “Did you hear about the deal with the Life Foundation about four months ago?”

“Yeah,” Darcy answered. “I read your piece on it, it was really well done. But it was a medical research company. What does it have to with…” She trailed off before gesturing expansively at Eddie. “This?”

“The Life Foundation rocket that crashed in Manila was carrying these, uh, life forms,” Eddie said. “Drake and his crew called them ‘symbiotes’.” He reached up absently and rubbed his fingers over the top of Venom’s head. Venom leaned into his hand and Dan was reminded a bit of an overly affectionate dog. He turned to get mugs out and set them beside the stove. Darcy poured the chocolate out and Dan sprinkled marshmallows on the top.

“Who wants schnapps?” Darcy asked.

“I’ll have some.”

 **“Eddie!”** Venom sounded offended.

“What? You get your own mug, you don’t have to taste it!”

**“Schnapps are gross!”**

“That’s why you get your own mug! I like schnapps!”

Darcy quietly got another mug out.

“I’ll take some.” Anne sounded tired. Venom made a noise of betrayal.

“Anyway, Drake wanted to try bonding the symbiotes with organisms,” Eddie continued loudly, cutting across anything Venom had to say. Venom disappeared back into his hoodie. If Dan didn’t know any better he’d say Venom was pouting.

“So, it wasn’t just unethical medical experimentation like you said in your article.” Darcy scooped up two mugs and brought them over, handing them to Eddie and Anne. Dan set one just to the side of Eddie, prompting Venom to come out his hiding place. He curled inky black tendrils around the mug, rumbling happily, while Dan and Darcy watched, fascinated.

“I mean, it was unethical testing,” Eddie said. “It just wasn’t medical.”

“Okay, but how did you keep all that out of the paper? Yours wasn’t the only article,” Darcy pointed out.

“I’ve actually been wondering that, too,” Dan said. Eddie cleared his throat awkwardly.

“We, uh, we had some help,” he said. “But they didn’t want to be named and wanted to be kept anonymous so we never said anything about them. But they helped clear the system of anything mentioning the symbiotes.” Darcy and Dan both turned to look at Anne.

“Whoa, hey, it wasn’t me,” Anne said. “I’m a lawyer, not a computer expert.” They looked back at Eddie.

“Anonymous, guys,” he said. “What kind of reporter would I be if I gave away all my sources?” He looked at Darcy shrewdly. “But I heard you mention SHIELD. Wanna talk about that?” Darcy snorted.

“Nice try, dude, but this -” She gestured at him. “- is way more interesting.”

“Doubtful,” Eddie muttered. He took a drink of his hot chocolate.

“Don’t mind him,” Anne said. “When SHIELD fell and the files all got dumped on the internet, he was mad there wasn’t anything left to really investigate. He hasn’t exactly gotten over it.”

“The story of a lifetime, Annie,” Eddie said vehemently and it sounded like something he’d said several times before already.

“The story of a lifetime is going to be you explaining why you ate another person.” Eddie reached over and slapped a hand over Venom’s mouth just as the symbiote opened it to say something. Venom looked deeply affronted.

“We had just left dinner and some guy decided to pull a gun on us,” Eddie said simply.

“So the natural response was to eat him,” Anne muttered but she didn’t sound angry.

“In Eddie’s defense,” Darcy interrupted, “and Venom’s, if I had the capability to eat someone pulling a gun on me, I would also probably utilize it.”

“Don’t tell me that. You cannot say that to me.” Anne looked pained.

“You’re not representing me,” Darcy argued. “And these two just admitted to murder, so I mean. What’s really worse here?”

“Plausible deniability!” Anne insisted. Darcy was looking at her suspiciously and Dan also couldn’t help but be a little confused about her priorities. Eddie was suddenly looking very interested in his drink.

“Uh, honey?” Dan cautiously laid a hand on Anne’s arm. “Everything okay? You know Darcy isn’t about to start eating people, right?”

“Well, I didn’t think my ex would be eating people either and yet, here we are!” Anne shoved herself to her feet. “And I didn’t think I’d have ever eaten someone, either, but I did!”

There was silence for a long moment.

“You ate someone?” Dan asked finally.

“Eddie is your ex?” Darcy looked between them, a look of realization dawning. “Dan, when you were telling me about your girlfriend’s ex who climbed into a lobster tank in a nice restaurant you were talking about _Eddie?”_

“You _told_ people?” Eddie sounded horrified.

“It’s a viral video,” Darcy shrugged. “I would have seen it at some point.” Eddie made a small noise in the back of his throat and Darcy took pity on him. “You can’t see your face, if that helps. No one knows it’s you.” She turned back to Dan. “The same one with the atrophied organs for no apparent reason?”

 **“We fixed him!”** Venom snapped, coming out of his hiding spot, practically spitting indignation. **“We did not know Eddie then or how precious he is, but we would not hurt him!”**

“I’m sorry, but can we go back to the part where Anne has also apparently eaten someone?” Dan interrupted.

“It was at the Foundation,” Anne muttered. “Venom and I found Eddie in the woods with some of Drake’s men and they were about to shoot him.”

 **“We protected Eddie,”** Venom chimed in. **“Anne was a very good host...but Eddie is better.”**

“Thanks, buddy.” Eddie absently ran his fingers over Venom, who made a noise akin to a purr.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Anne said tersely and took her mug to the kitchen where she busied herself with washing it.

“So, I know some great therapists, if you all need to talk to someone,” Darcy volunteered.

Anne and Eddie both snorted simultaneously and Dan couldn’t quite smother the grin creeping up over his face. The evening hadn’t turned out quite like he’d expected but it could’ve been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite what the original post had outlined but it was fun writing! This is potentially a start to series but I had no plot when writing this and spent the entire time panicking because it wasn't actually supposed to get as long as it did, so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Apologies for the mild incoherency of the story, I wasn't joking when I said there was no editing process.


End file.
